Through the Window
by Beckon
Summary: Everything there was to this, it was completely outlawed, denied on all accounts and repelled from logical sensing in just a blink of an eye. Oneshot.


_Forget the rules and play by your heart…_

The different scenarios that coursed through his mind always seemed to be playing tricks on him; manipulating his mind into creating terrifying images of what might happen if someone caught them like this. Everything there was to this, it was completely outlawed, denied on all accounts and repelled from logical sensing in just a blink of an eye. There was no sense in trying to convince otherwise; there was no sense in trying to fight.

Which was why it was easier to hide like this.

After all, any kind of establishment had its own set of rules; rules that were created to maintain order, which was balanced by chaos- which was created by breaking those same rules. And in a sense, this was just helpful in the end; he was just assisting in maintaining the balance between order and chaos. Okay, so maybe that was a lame and unintelligent excuse but… there was no sense in trying to reverse it anymore. This was where he wanted to be and no set of rules was going to stop him from doing that much.

He wasn't going to deny the sense of warmth that surged through him whenever he met her eyes; the unsettling heat that emerged when the corner of her purple lips lifted lightly in a silent greeting. She had that ability to completely dismantle him with just the side-catch of her eyes meeting his own; with just the smallest impression of a smile and/or grin depending on the situation; with that mischievous air that seemed to encircle her and hint that her manipulative behavior was more for the fun than any harm. Or at least, depending on who or what you were anyways. He had been on the wrong side of it once or twice before but he was pretty certain that at least for now he knew the proper formula to keep on her better half.

The light tapping on his window drew his attention away from the novel he held in hand and towards the source of the noise. He had just gotten himself comfortable in bed though… he didn't really feel like getting up to investigate it at the moment, and if anything it was just a tree branch or something. Perhaps it would've been in the best interest if he had gotten up to inspect it though, seeing as the frame itself suddenly opened on its own.

A slender pair of hands grasped onto the open frame as her slender form pulled itself in through the gap; shoulders first as the rest of her body followed carefully afterwards. She gave a light shake to brush herself clean of anything that might've caught a free trip on her uniform before her fingers moved to ruffle up her purple locks. "Jeez, it wouldn't hurt to leave out a ladder for me or something; or a free key to the front door, I'm just saying. I mean, I sure as hell enjoy climbing trees as much as the next person does but these uniforms really kind of weigh me down… and I'm not climbing naked next time."

"Cirucci, what are you doing here?" Ishida started as he pushed himself up from where he had partly fallen in against the headboard; the previous novel in hand suddenly finding itself discarded over the side of the bed. "It's past midnight-"

"I know, which is the best time for dimension skipping." she reminded; plucking a small leaf from her hair before she let it fall to the floor below. "Now then, if you'll excuse me for a moment… I need to make myself comfortable."

He started to question her once more before he watched as her hands moved beneath the long, white tunic-like top she wore- at least enough for her to untie the black sash hidden beneath and allow for it to fall below. Fingers slowly worked off the white pants she had fitted herself into before; allowing for that same white material to crumple into a small heap. "What are you-"

"I said I was making myself comfortable, now stop making me have to repeat myself." she interrupted as she kicked the discarded clothing aside; the new uniform tunic fell at a slight angle across her thighs and left a good majority of her legs bare while keep the essentials covered. Giving into a brief stretch, which only seemed to tease the material, she slowly sauntered over to where he seemed either less amused or partly uncomfortable with her sudden strip. Hands pulled her up onto the mattress with him before she let herself enjoy the empty space next to him; lying out on her stomach as she draped an arm over his stomach. "Now then, where were we?"

"I… you… we weren't going anywhere." he stammered briefly.

"Well good, because I wasn't planning on going anywhere else for the evening." she replied; switching over to rest on her back instead as she took a moment to examine her nail. A small break in the tip was hardly noticeable but it had managed to chip away some of the purple paint she had decked it in earlier… great now her nails weren't uniformed. "Unless, you know, going under the covers counts for going some place else, in which case you should pack your bags."

He failed to properly form a response to that for a few moments before a low groan was executed in its place; fingertips moving to pinch the space between his eyes. "You know, I know you went through a lot to get here but I'd really much prefer it if you weren't-"

"Oh come on, Quincy." she teased as she moved to push herself up for a moment; sliding one leg over, she adjusted her body over his own and watched as he seemed less than pleased as she seated herself on his waist. Fingertips curled lightly into the low collar of his shirt as she slowly started to remove the buttons that held it together. "I thought you said you didn't give a second regard to the 'rules' that separate our two species? Do you think I would've let you seduce me if I didn't think you'd keep your end of the promise?"

"It has nothing to do with that… I still maintain that a few set rules aren't going to stop us." he started in answer; feeling the way her soft hands moved in beneath the material of his shirt and pressed her colder skin against his warm flesh. "It's just… Ryuken is downstairs and you are not a quiet woman."

**A/N: Gotta take care of this couple as well while Lessons in Love is... I don't even know anymore.**


End file.
